The Paladin Queens
by PrincessOfTheNight01
Summary: What if Ai(aka girl version of Aichi) was the queen of the Royal Paladins and Miyu was the queen of the Shadow Paladins but they were kidnaped and forgot all about it even their kings. But what will happen if they meet again. Miyu is a OC AxBB MxBD
1. The Weird Dreams

**Ok this is a new story I've been wanting to put up for a long time but keep in mind the people who will probably like this that it might take a few days for chapter 3 to be put up since I'm writing another story with this. Because I say chapter 3 is because I'm putting chapter 2 with this chapter.**

**I wanted to put this up since Aichi and Blaster Blade look like a cool couple so I wanted to put this up because of that. Also Aichi is a girl so were going to call her Ai . Also there's going to be a OC in there since there should be someone with Blaster Dark too so..yeah.**

**I don't own anything except for my OC and I hope you enjoy!**

**The Paladin Queens**

**Chapter 1**

**AI'S DREAM**

There was this woman with long, shiny blue hair which looked soft to the touch. She looked like a goddess with her creamy skin, her small heart shaped face, her dazzling blue eyes, her small red lips, and her body which looked like it was crafted by god himself. Her eyes were closed when two hands came up behind her and wrapped around her waist. Her eyes snapped open quickly then looked behind her only to see the love of her life. She let out a sigh then said with a bell sounding voice "you scared me" he raised a eyebrow "who else would it be" she shrugged her shoulders then got up and laid on her bed. He laughed and got on top of her then kissed her with passion. Then, right when she started to kiss back.

**AI'S POV**

**RING-RING-RING**

My eyes snapped open and I quickly shut off my alarm clock. After that I laid on my bed thinking of that strange dream I had. After a minute I quickly got up and changed to my uniform (the girl version) , then put my waist long blue hair in a high pony-tail. After getting dressed I went downstairs to get my book bag then left. But on my way to school I saw something unbelievable. It was a card. I know that doesn't sound exciting but it was on the card that was. It was the guy I saw in my dream. I don't know how long I was there but it must've been long since the guy running the store stepped out and waved a hand in my face. I quickly snapped out of the trance I was in and bowed "I'm sorry" the guy laughed then went inside grabbed the card I was staring at then went into the back of the store. A second later he came back out and handed me a deck of cards and on top was the card I was staring at. I quickly went for my wallet but the guy shook his head meaning no. I bowed again and said "thank you so much" the guy nodded and went back inside.

I looked back at the card named Blaster Blade and smiled then went to school and outside was my friend waiting for my. I waved my hand and yelled "Miyu"

**MIYU'S DREAM**

There was a women with long, shiny black hair which looked so soft that if you touch it, it would feel like silk. She looked like a goddess with her pale creamy skin, her small heart-shaped face, her gorgeous emerald eyes, her small red lips, and her body which looked like it was crafted by god himself. While her eyes were closed two hands came up behind her and wrapped around her waist. Her eye snapped open then looked behind her only to see the love of her life. She sighed the said a beautiful voice "you scared me" he raised an eyebrow then said "who else has the guts to come up behind you" she shrugged then went to lay on her bed. The guy smirked then went on top of her and kissed her with a lot of passion. Then, right when she was going to kiss back.

**MIYU'S POV**

**RING-RING-RING**

My eyes snapped open and I quickly shut off my alarm clock then laid on my bed thinking of the strange dream I just had. Then after a while I got up and started to get ready for school. I put my uniform on and put my black waist long hair into a high pony-tail. Then after I got dressed I went downstairs, grabbed my backpack and left. But on my way to school I saw something unbelievable. It was a card! I know that doesn't sound exciting but what was on it was. It was the guy I saw in my dreams. I must've stared at the card a long time because the owner of the store came out and snapped me out of the trance I was in. I bowed and said "sorry" the guy laughed and took the card I was looking at and went to the back of the store then a second later he came out and handed me a deck with the card I was staring at on top. I went to get my wallet but the guy shook his head meaning no. I bowed again and said "thank you" he nodded then went back inside. I looked down at the card named Blaster Dark and smiled then went to school. I stopped at the gates and waited for my friend. After a little I heard "Miyu" I turned and saw my friend I smiled and waved back "Ai"

**That's all of chapter 1 I hope you liked it!**

**Please tell me if there was any mistakes and if you didn't like anything about it**

**Please wait a little for chapter 2 since its coming out today**

**Also**

**Please Review! :)****  
**


	2. Mysterious Events

**Ok just as I promised I made chapter 2 today and if I get a lot of reviews probably like 4 or 5 I will put up chapter 3. Ok without anything else to say here's chapter 2!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The Paladin Queens **

**Chapter 2**

**AI'S POV**

I smiled at Miyu then said "lets go to class" she nodded then we went on. While we were walking I told her about the cards "hey Miyu while I was walking here I stopped by a store and the owner was so kind that he gave me these cards for free" I said while showing her the cards. There was a look of surprise on her face then she asked if she could look at them. Being the loyal friend I was I said yes. She was looking at every card until she stopped at the card that I was staring at earlier. "Is something wrong" I asked then she said something I wasn't expecting "you have this card too" I looked at her confused "what" she looked at me with a straight face and said "I think we went to the same store" and then showed me her deck of cards.I looked through all her cards, they looked strangely like mine except they were black except of white but I stopped at the card that looked identical to my Blaster Blade except it was called Blaster Dark. I looked at he in shock, there was something weird going on.

**MIYU'S POV**

We both knew that something was going on but what we didn't know was what it was. "Lets just head to class and when schools over we will just ask the guy what is going on" I said as calmly as possibly. She nodded and looked confident but I knew she was as scared as I was. We both walked to class. When school started we both couldn't pay attention. Finally after a couple of hours school was finished. When I was packing up Ai came to my desk all ready to go. I smiled and said "wait a sec okay" she smiled and nodded. When I was ready to go we both left going straight to the card shop but then the most unbelievable thing happened. While we were walking a strange portal thing popped out of nowhere. I looked at Ai to see that she was staring at the thing to "are we the only ones who can see this" I asked with nervous voice. We both looked around seeing that no one else was staring at it.

**3 PERSON POV**

They both looked at each other and nodded then they took a couple of steps back then ran straight into the portal. Then when they were both inside the portal closed up and it looked like they were never there.

**That is chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry if it was shorter then the first one probably because the little Author's Note at the top of chapter 1**

**Well anyways again I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also**

**Please Review! :)****  
**


	3. The Meeting

**Ok guys I know that there are only 2 reviews but at the end of this chapter I will tell you why I put chapter 3**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**The Paladin Queens**

**Chapter 3**

**AI'S POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the light blue sky above me but I don't remember going to sleep. All I remember is going through that portal with Miyu. When I got up I saw a river ahead of me I just notice how thirsty I was so I walked to the river. When I got there I gasped in front of me was the women from my dreams except I was her! Everything was the same as my dream. The soft, long, silky, blue hair even though it was in a ponytail it still went to my ankles. My blue eyes were more gorgeous then when I last saw them. My lips were painted red. My skin was VERY creamy. I couldn't believe what I was wearing. It was the most gorgeous kimono I had ever seen. It was white with blue sakura petals on it . It hugged every curve I had (which were all in the right places). There was a blue ribbon that hugged my waist to keep the kimono in place. The kimono stopped at my thighs but luckily I had white shorts under my kimono. On my legs were thigh high socks that had that rope that attached to my shorts. On my hands were white gloves that cut off at my wrist and it didn't cover my fingers. On my feet were white glass heels with a sapphire jewel on them. On my neck was a blue and white lace choker. To top it off on my head was a tiny silver tiara with a sapphire jewel in the middle. I quickly turned to Miyu to tell her what happened but when I did I gasped.

**MIYU'S POV**

I woke to a gasping sound and the first thing I saw was Ai staring at me like I was a stranger. I got up and asked "what's wrong Ai" she pointed a shaky finger at the river. I slowly walked to the river and gasped at what I saw. I was the women in my dreams! Everything looked the same. The long, silky, black hair and even though it was in a high ponytail it still went down to my ankles. My eyes looked like emeralds. My skin was a little pale but it was SO creamy. My lips were painted red. But what I was wearing really shocked me. It was a black kimono with white sakura petals on it and it hugged every curve I had on my now perfect body. The kimono stopped at my thighs but luckily I had black shorts underneath. I had thigh high socks that had the ropes that attached to my shorts. I was wearing black glass heels with a white diamond on them. On my hands were black gloves that cut off at my wrist and wasn't covering my fingers. I had a black and white lace choker on my neck. To top it off on my head was a tiny black tiara with a white diamond in the middle. I looked over at Ai and gasped we looked almost looked like twins. "What happened to us" I asked and she just shrugged. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

**BLASTER BLADES POV**

I sighed as I looked out the window next to me was Blaster Dark. Sure we were supposed to be enemies but we held the same pain. We both lost our queens the only love in our lives. All of a sudden I felt something familiar. I looked next to me to see Blaster Dark freeze "you felt that too" I asked and he nodded. I whistled and instantly wingal and flogal came. "Look after the castle while were gone" I said to them and they nodded. Then me and Blaster Dark walked to where we felt the feeling coming from. But when we finally saw where it was coming from we both froze in front of was our queens "it cant be" me and Blaster Dark said then they faced us to prove it was them.

**3 PERSON POV**

They were staring at each other. Ai staring at Blaster Blade, Blaster Blade staring at Ai, Blaster Dark staring at Miyu, Miyu staring at Blaster Dark. None of them were moving or speaking for which they were to shocked to do anything.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 3 I hoped you all enjoyed. Sorry that I'm not good with describing the outfits.**

**Ok the reason why I put this up was because someone actually put it as a favorite and the person who reviewed twice was SUPER nice so I want to give a special thanks to**

**Silverwings123 and**

**TsukihanaYUE**

**Thank you guys soo much for your support.**

**Also please review I mean come on 101 views and I only got 2 reviews wouldn't you be mad at this.**

**But anyways, thank you again Silverwings123 and TsukihanaYUE you guys are AWESOME! :)****  
**

**Also everyone else,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Misfortunate Events

**Ok this is chapter 4, I will tell you all why I put this up at the end of this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**The Paladin Queens**

**Chapter 4**

**AI'S POV**

I think we were staring at each other for a long time since the sun started to go down. "um can you guys give us a place to stay?" I heard Miyu ask but her voice sounded unconfident she almost sounded scared and let me tell you Miyu never gets scared and I knew why she was scared. Right in front of us was Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark. They both looked confused then Blaster Dark said "why would you have to ask my love" my eyes widened and I looked at Miyu only to see that she looked just as surprised as I was. Just what was happening?

**MIYU'S POV**

My eyes widened when he said that. What did he mean "my love" I just met him wait I even think he's a person wasn't he just a card. "um what do you mean? This is our first time meeting" I said him to him. Now his eyes widened "what are you talking about my love" he said. I shook my head "don't call me that my name is Miyu Me You" I said saying my name for him to understand.

**BLASTER DARK'S POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing my only love saying she doesn't remember me. This was absolutely the worse day of my life. I looked over at Blaster Blade hoping he knew what was happening but when I did he looked just as confused as I did.

**BLASTER BLADE'S POV**

I looked over at my love hoping she at least remembered something. But when she looked back at me she shook her head "don't look at me like that please as she said this our first time meeting each other" she said then she held out her hand then said "hello my name is Ai its nice to meet you" . I didn't do anything as I was frozen.

**3 PERSON POV**

The two kings stood there frozen as they did not know just what has happened to their queens but they knew it wasn't good.

**That is chapter 4 sorry if it was short or it didn't make sense.**

**I did this chapter since Silverwings123 kept asking and asking I just couldn't decline,**

**Please review because again I only have like 4 reviews and a hundred-eigty seven people viewed this.**

**I'm sorry for being mean but I would really like more reviews.**

**Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter please inform me and I'll what I can do**

**Again,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Rivals? New Love?

**Ok here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy!**

**Thoughts are **_**this.**_

**The Paladin Queens**

**Chapter 5**

**AI'S POV**

After all of the confusion they told us that we were queens. Me the queen of the royal paladins and Miyu the queen of the shadow paladins. We were both shocked at what they told us but it did make sense as of why we were having these strange dreams. Then they offered to take us to the royal paladin castle to stay until we get our memories back but Miyu had to go to the shadow paladin castle to help her more. But when we were walking to the castle we encountered some trouble.

**KAI'S POV (kai is from the kagero clan. He is Dragon Knight Nehalem)**

I was walking with my companion (the dragon) and my friend Badabn Carr but he likes to be called Ren just like I liked to be called Kai. This was supposed to be a regular day but fate gave both of us a surprise. When we were going back home we saw Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark which was normal but who was with them wasn't. Two girls were walking with them one with blue hair and blue eyes and the other with jet black hair and emerald eyes. My eyes were on the bluenette. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I think I'm in love. I looked over at Ren to see that he was staring at the girl with black hair.

**REN'S POV**

I was walking with my friend Nehalem (who likes to be called Kai) and his dragon when suddenly Kai stopped. I looked over to where he was staring at. It was two girls we never seen before. One with blue hair and the other with black hair. I didn't pay mind to the blue haired one my eyes were on the black haired one. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Man I think I'm in love.

**BOTH KAI'S AND REN'S POV**

They both went up to the girls and said "hey you girls want to go out sometime" they expected to get a yes but all they got were glares from Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark and rejections. They were both very mad at this wouldn't stop them from trying again. They both started to walk away but Kai's dragon stopped in front of the girls and roared.

**3 PERSON POV**

The girls got frightened by the dragon and hid behind Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark who both stood in a fighting pose. But before anyone could do anything Kai called his dragon back. When they were gone Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark both turned around and checked if they were ok. They were really worried and you could see it in they eyes this got Ai's and Miyu's heart pounding.

**AI'S AND MIYU'S POV**

They were both thinking the same thing. "_He cares for me no one has ever cared like this" ._**BUTHUMP BUTHUMP **_"Is that my heart. Its so loud. I think….I think I'm in love._

**Ok that was chapter 5 I hoped you all enjoyed. Sorry if it was to short. **

**Also please thank DualStarduster he is such a great help. Me and him decided to both work on this story together.**

**Also happy late birthday to Silverwing123 sorry I couldn't put this up on your birthday I didn't read your review until it was to late.**

**Also thank you to those who reviewed .**

**And also thank you to all of those people who are actually viewing this.**

**Thank you everyone for the support it really helps.**

**Also,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Surprises

**Hey my lovely knights, sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy. But enough talk lets get this chapter started! **

**The Paladin Queens**

**Chapter 6**

**3 PERSON POV**

After the Kai and Ren incident the four decided to continue walking to the Royal Paladin castle. Right when the castle came into view Ai and Miyu started to get sleepy and they started to sway. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark looked back only to see the girls collapse on the floor.

**AI'S POV**

My eyes snapped open expecting to still be in that strange place but to my surprise I was on a bench at the park near the school. I looked next to me to see Miyu still asleep. I sighed and came closer to her she shook her to try to wake her up. When that didn't work I started to call her name and shook her at the same time hoping to get results. Then I finally did.

**MIYU'S POV**

Felt someone shaking me and calling my name so I opened my eyes to see that I was at the park, on the bench, with Ai sitting next to me. I looked around while saying, "Are we really back home?" I turned to Ai. She shrugged while saying, "Maybe but lets not keep our guard down" I nodded and sat back hoping to relax but, no one gets what they wish for.

**3 PERSON POV**

A couple of kids came. "Hey lets go to card capital I heard there is a guy who is really good and no one has beat him yet" said one kid. Then another one said, "yeah but doesn't he have a partner with him?". They all nodded but then grinned "LETS GO BEAT THEM!" they all yelled then left, not noticing that they perked Ai's and Miyu's interest. They both looked at each other and nodded. They were going to card capital.

While they were walking there they bumped into this guy named Ren who sounded a **LOT **like Caar but they didn't get to see his face so they weren't sure. They walked until they made it to Card Capital.

**AI'S AND MIYU'S POV**

They both look around the store to see a bunch of people at tables playing Vanguard. While they were looking around they didn't notice Ren go up behind them that was until he spoke, "So do you play Vanguard?" they both shook their heads meaning no. Ren looked surprised then asked, "Do you have cards?" they nodded then he asked if he could see them. Right when they were about to give them their cards someone spoke "Hey Ren" they looked and saw someone who looked a **LOT **like Nahealm. After Ren greeted him he asked if he wanted to check out our cards to and he nodded. Then Miyu spoke "Let us see your cards too" they both looked at her and nodded.

**3 PERSON POV**

The four switched card (Kai-Ai and Ren-Miyu) and they were shocked at what they saw. On top of Ai's deck was a card he never seen before called Heart Maiden and she looked like the person he meet (and fell in love with) at Cray, on top of Kai's deck was Nahealm. On top of Miyu's deck was a card he never saw before called Soul Girl and she looked like the girl he meet (and also fell in love with) at Cray, on top of Ren's deck was Caar. Just what was going on here?

**And that was chapter 6, how did you like it?**

**Sorry if I made any mistakes or if it didn't make sense.**

**The reason I updated late was because I was busy and never got the chance to put up this chapter.**

**Also it was supposed to be longer then this but I am really tired and its 12:40am so yeah also I am sick so that's another reason.**

**Hope your not mad and please**

**R&R :)))**


	7. More Surprises

**Hey guys I am back. The problem was my search engine so I had to change it and now all is well. Enough talk lets get this started.**

**The Paladin Queens**

**Chapter 7**

**AI'S POV**

I can't believe this not only does this Kai guy (Hey that rhymed) look like Nahealm but, he has his card too! I look over to Miyu to see she also has a surprised expression.

**MIYU'S & AI'S POV**

"Where did you guys get these cards we never seen them before" we both looked towards them and shrugged and said "maybe that guy at the store gave it to us". We showed them our deck and saw how amazed they looked. "wow a Royal Paladin deck and a Shadow Paladin deck" Ren smiled at Miyu and said they had the same deck just with different cards.

**MIYU'S POV**

I was shocked to know that Ai and I had rare cards and that these two boys looked like the people we saw at Cray. I looked at Ai and said "I'm going home" and looked at Ren and Kai "It was nice meeting you guys" and then started to leave, right as I got to the door I heard Ai come after me I guess she was going home too. The walk to my house from the card shop wasn't that bad actually it was about two blocks away. My mom wasn't home so I just changed into my Pjs and went to bed since it was late and I wasn't hungry for dinner.

**AI'S Pov (again)**

I walked home from the card shop which wasn't that far. When I got home I saw that my mom and Emi wasn't there so I grabbed a snack and went up stairs to change into Pjs. After finishing my snack I went to bed.

**And that was chapter 7 I hope it was decent because I didn't check for errors.**

**Also sorry if it was short I was rushing to finish it.**

**Please R&R**

**Bye my Night Knights ****J **


	8. Questions

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait it's hard to think of ideas. I am also sorry for the last chapter it probably sucked. Also the craziest thing happened, you know how I said that Google Chrome wouldn't let me do anything, well it started to work again right after I put my last chapter so I guess technology hates me because it was right after I changed my search engine. Enough talk let's get this chapter rolling.**

**The Paladin Queens**

**Chapter 8**

**AI'S POV**

I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore, I was in what looked like an expensive hotel room **(the real fancy ones where most famous people go to)**. The door opened and B.B **(Blaster Blade)** stepped in, he seemed shocked that I was awake. "How are you feeling?" I smiled "fine, what happened?" he pulled a chair and sat next to my bed. "You and Miyu collapsed and fell unconscious" I sighed and laid back and looked out the window, it looked to be nighttime. I turned back to him and asked where I was, he said that I was at the Paladin Castle. I nodded and closed my eyes as sleep took over me. **(wow Ai you sure can sleep)**

**MIYU'S POV**

I yawned and look around the room, it looked like a gothic version of an expensive hotel **( A gothic version of Ai's room)**. The sound of a door opening made me look at the door, it was B.D **(Blaster Dark)**. He walked in and sat on a chair that was beside my bed. I didn't ask what happened because I had a pretty good feeling that I already knew **(which she did)**. The silence was awkward so I decided to break it, "don't you have something to do" he raised a brow at me "you don't want me to be here?" I shook my head "no, I just don't want to keep you here". He smiled and pat my head "your tired you should sleep" I nodded and closed my eyes and in a few short seconds I was asleep.

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN**

Those two think that we were going to give up that easily well, we will make sure that they will fall for us. Not long after that said two people started to laugh

**That's the end for chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if this is too short or if there are any mistakes. **

**Also I want to thank everyone who is supporting this story, it makes me feel really happy that a lot of you enjoy my story**

**I love you all, please R&R**

**And until next time my lovely Night Knights ^_^ **


End file.
